Lord i jego Tort
UWAGA! UPRASZA SIĘ, ŻEBY SZANOWNI CZYTELNICY W KOMENTARZACH PISALI, CZY ZGADLI KTO JEST POTWOREM. W PRZECIWNYM RAZIE NIE MAM JAK OCENIĆ WASZEJ INTUICJI DETEKTYWA ;) POJAWI SIĘ SPECJALNY KOMUNIKAT TUŻ PRZED ZDEMASKOWANIEM POTWORA ---- UWAGA! PEWNIE NIE NAPISZĘ ARTYKUŁÓW O WSZYSTKICH RZECZACH STĄD, DLATEGO JEŚLI MASZ CHĘĆ DO PRACY I POMOCY TO NAPISZ O DANEJ POSTACI/MIEJSCU ART. BĘDĘ WDZIĘCZNY ;) ---- Lord i jego Tort '''to pierwszy odcinek pierwszej serii serialu.thumb|Nagłówek/Okładka Treść Tajemnicza Spółka jechała vanem przez bagna. Było całkiem ciemno - spowodowała to wieczorna pora. - Fred, kiedy dojedziemy? - zamarudził Kudłaty. - Prawie jesteśmy - odparł Fred. - Na bagnach? Czy lord von Tort III jest potworem z bagien? - zainteresował się Kudłaty. - Potworem? - Scooby przestraszony upuścił kanapkę. - Nie jest potworem, Kudłaty tylko żartował - uspokoiła go Daphne. - Wiecie, dlaczego tam jedziemy? Ciocia Wilma za życia lubiła się przyjaźnić z wpływowymi osobami. W tym z lordem von Tortem - powiedziała Velma. - Ej, ale zanim lord się urodził Wilma już nie żyła - zauważył Kudłaty. - Tak. Bo było trzech Vincentów von Tortów - odpowiedziała Velma - Jeden, najstarszy, wybudował willę. Drugi, syn pierwszego, udoskonalił ją i zaprzyjaźnił się z Wilmą. Trzeci, żyjący do teraz, właśnie nas zaprosił. - A teraz dobra wiadomość dla was, żarłoki - powiedział Fred - Dynastia von Tortów słynie z wypiekania znakomitych ciast. Będziecie mogli się najeść do syta. - No, to teraz nawet potwór nie zepsuje nam radości - oblizał się Kudłaty. - Właśnie - przytaknął Scooby. Tymczasem zza krzaku patrzył na nich jakiś tajemniczy świecący jegomość. Nie wiedzieli nawet, jak okrutnie się pomylili... =Czołówka '= Gdy zaparkowali przed majestatycznym zamkiem von Tortów, wyszedł im na spotkanie elegancko ubrany, lekko posiwiały czarnowłosy chudy człowiek ze świecą w dłoni. - Witajcie. Jestem lokaj Phil. Zaprowadzę was do sali jadalnej - powiedział. Poszli za Philem przez majestatyczny, ciągnący się poza zasięg wzroku ozdobiony starymi pochodniami i obrazami hol. W końcu skręcili do jasno rozświetlonej sali z krętymi schodami w jednym z kątów. Była dość dużych rozmiarów, spokojnie zmieścił się tam osiemnastoosobowy stół. Siedzieli przy nim chuda, ubrana na różowo nastolatka, krępy młodzieniec oraz szczupły, wąsaty elegancko ubrany człowiek. - Witajcie! Musicie być Tajemniczą Spółką. Jestem von Tort, ale mówcie mi Vincent. To moja siostrzenica, Stephanie - wskazał na nastolatkę - a to jej chłopak Bob - tu pokazał na owego młodzieńca siedzącego na krześle. - Bardzo nam miło, jestem Velma Dinkley, siostrzenica Wilmy Binkley - powiedział Velma, podając dłoń Vincentowi. - To ja was może zostawię - ukłonił się Phil i poszedł na górne piętro po schodach, znajdujących się w kącie pokoju. - Bardzo mi miło, panie von Tort - powiedział Fred - Jestem Fred, to Daphne, Velmę już pan zna, ten tu to Kudłaty, a nasz pies to Scooby. - No właśnie, panie ee...Ciasto. Słyszeliśmy, że ma tu pan niezgorsze wypieki... - zaczął Kudłaty. - Kudłaty, zachowuj się! - szturchnęła go Daphne - Niech pan wybaczy. Oni zawsze tylko jeść i jeść. - Ależ nie ma sprawy, moja droga - powiedział lord - W okolicy słynę z moich ciast. Siadajcie, proszę... - Słyniesz, bo ja ci je wypiekam! - do pokoju weszła rozgniewana sześćdziesięciolatka w fartuchu kuchennym i papilotach - Gdyby nie moja dobroduszność, w ogóle by cię nie znali! - kobieta weszła po schodach, znikając im z oczu. - O mamciu, kto to był? - spytała Daphne. - Marie, nasza służąca - odpowiedział tym razem nie lord, acz Bob - Wścieka się, bo dostaje połowę zysku z naszych ciast a uważa, że powinna dostać całość. - Wariatka, mówię wam - pokręciła głową Stephanie. Nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego - w całym domu zgasło światło. - Buy-blyble, duuch! - zatrząsł się Scooby i wskoczył na ramiona Kudłatemu. A przynajmniej myślał, że Kudłatemu. - Zejdź ze mnie! - wrzasnęła Stephanie. - Soph, kochanie, nic ci nie jest? - spytał von Tort, choć nic nie było widać. - Nic, już nic - odparła Stephanie, gdy Scooby z niej zeskoczył. Nagle usłyszeli stukanie. Okazało się, że ktoś schodził po schodach. - To nie korki. Nie wiem, kto dobrał się do przełącznika. To chyba musimy pójść do sypialni, w drugiej części dworu - powiedział ktoś gdzieś z góry. - Phil! - ucieszył się lord. *** Tymczasem Kudłaty i Scooby wymknęli się z sali pod osłoną ciemności i szli korytarzem w głąb dworu. - Kudłaty, gdzie idziemy? - spytał Scooby. - Pieseczku, nie rozumiesz? - spytał entuzjastycznie Kudłaty - Oni nie zauważą, a my wytrzaśniemy jakieś jedzonko! - dodał. - Jedzonko - Scooby postawił uszy. - Cśś! Tam się coś świeci! - Kudłaty z palcem na ustach drugą ręką wskazał bladozieloną poświatę dochodzącą zza jakiejś zasłony. Podeszli bliżej i odsłonili zasłonę. Była to biblioteka - przy biurku, które ukryte było za zasłoną którą odsłonili, siedział człowiek odwrócony do nich plecami. Pisał coś na kartce, a to od niego biła zielona poświata. - Ee, przepraszamy...Gdzie możemy znaleźć coś do jedzenia? - spytał Kudłaty. Człowiek odwrócił się, co spowodowało że Kudłatemu i Scooby'emu zjeżyły się włosy na głowie. - O rety! - wrzasnął Kudłaty - To lord von Tort, tylko że w demonicznej wersji! Duch, wyjąc, gonił ich aż do sali jadalnej. Tam weszli, a duch za nimi. Zobaczyli przerażone twarze Daphne Freda, Velmy i lorda von Torta. - Muahahahah! - zaśmiał się duch, po czym uciekł. Wtedy zapaliło się światło. - Kto to był? - spytał Fred. - Ja wiem - wybełkotał lord - Duch mojego dziadka, Vincenta von Torta I. Wyglądał identycznie. - No, kochani - zreflektował się blondyn - Wygląda na to, że mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania! - Super - zasmucił się Kudłaty. - Pójdziemy szukać poszlak w jadalni - zaproponował Scooby. - Nie - zaprotestowała Velma - Dziś idziemy spać. Jutro rozwiążemy zagadkę. - Ej... - zaczął lord - A gdzie Bob i Stephanie? *** Następnego dnia już wszyscy zeszli na śniadanie, pyszną jajecznicę przygotowaną przez Marie. Stephanie i Bob zostali znalezieni na górze, gdzie usiłowali naprawić korki. - Och, Marie, naprawdę pyszne śniadanie - stwierdziła Daphne. - Smaczne? Dziękuję, dziecinko, pierwsza osoba która mnie docenia - odparła sprzątaczka. Tym razem postanowiła pokazać wszystkim jak uczy się jeździć na rolkach, dlatego podjechała na nich do blatu i zabrała z niego tacę z tostami. Potem postawiła ją na stole. - Ja również cię doceniam - zaprotestował Vincent. - To czemu dostaję tak małą część zysku? - spytała Marie. - Małą? Ja i Stephanie dostajemy małą, po jednej ósmej mimo naszego ciągłego siedzenia w sklepie i sprzedawania! Dostajesz połowę, wujek Vincey ćwiartkę, a Phil jeszcze mniej zarabia! - nie wytrzymał Bob. - Bezczelny dzieciak - stwierdziła w odpowiedzi kucharka. *** Tego wieczoru lord von Tort urządził wielkie przyjęcie. Marie jeździła na swoich rolkach, a Phil miał do nóg przymocowane coś, co przypominało roboty na kółkach. - Po co to panu? - spytała Phila Velma. - Starość nie radość...Moje butoboty muszą tu być, bo inaczej się wywalę. Podczas tańca - wyjaśnił lokaj. W końcu przyszedł czas na taniec. Wszyscy tańczyli przy muzyce z radia Stephanie. - Przepraszam, ale chyba muszę iść do pokoju. Zostawiłem tam moje najlepsze buty do tańca - powiedział Bob, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Dobrze. A gdzie Phil i Marie? - spytała Stephanie. - A kogo to obchodzi?! - spytał jakiś brodaty jegomość wchodząc do pomieszczenia - Mówiłem ci, von Tort, że w mojej obecności NIE będziesz robił imprez! - potrząsnął swoją długą białą brodą i wybiegł. - To był Cole Emmat - wyjaśnił Phil, wchodząc. - Nasz sąsiad. Nienawidzi lorda Torta i zazdrości mu jego biznesu. Sam piecze ciasta, ale nie mogą równać się z wyrobami Marie - dodał. - Ja i Phil byliśmy po nowe płyty na górze. Mamy Elvisa Presleya, KISS i Hex Girls - powiedziała Marie wychylając się zza Phila. - Świetnie. Teraz... - zaczął lord Tort, ale przerwało mu zgaśnięcie światła. - Stephanie? Gdzie idziesz? - spytała Daphne, przewracając się na podłogę. - Halo? Halo? - wrzeszczał Scooby. Nikt nic nie widział, ale nagle zza stołu zaczęła bić zielona poświata. - Światło! - ucieszył się Kudłaty. Owszem, to było światło, ale...emitowało z ducha lorda Vincenta von Torta I stojącego przy schodach! - Kłamliwy spadkobierco, niegodny nazywania siebie von Tortem! - powiedział do lorda Torta III duch, pokazując go kościstym palcem - Jeśli natychmiast się nie wyniesiesz z mojej rezydencji i nie zwiniesz interesu, czeka cię marny los! - D-d-duuch! - krzyknął Kudłaty i wybiegł z sali. Scooby zabrał się razem z nim. Lord von Tort, Daphne, Velma i Fred wbiegli po schodach. Pokój został pusty. Jak zwykle, duch skierował się za Kudłatym i Scoobym. - Piesku, czemu te straszydła zawsze chcą zjeść nas? - spytał Scooby'ego Kudłaty w biegu - Jestem pewny, że lord von Tort albo Fred tak samo by mu smakowali! - Nie wiem - odparł Scooby. -Zobacz, stara zbroja rycerska! Ukryjmy się w niej! - szepnął Kudłaty. *** Chwilę później duch zatrzymał się obok owej zbroi. - Gdzie oni się podziali, hę? - zamruczał do siebie. *** - Scooby, nie łaskocz mnie! - syknął Kudłaty. - To nie ja. To niewygodna zbroja - odparł pies. - Nie...hehehe, łaskocze! - Kudłaty! Wywalisz zbroję! - ostrzegł Scooby, ale było za późno. Stary zabytek wywalił się, przesuwając Kudłatego i Scooby'ego wprost pod nogi upiora. - Arrrggghhh! - ryknął duch. Kudłaty i Scooby czym prędzej rzucili się do ucieczki. Nagle na kogoś wpadli. - Fred? Zobacz, to ten duch... - Nie jestem żaden Fred! - powiedziała postać, zapalając światło. - A tu nie ma ducha! - Pan Emmat? - spytał Kudłaty - Co pan tu robi? Byłem pewny, że lord von Tort zabronił panu wchodzić na teren rezydencji... - Nie ma prawa - stanowczo stwierdził Emmat - Jestem klientem jak każdy inny. Chciałem kupić tort bezowy, ale było ciemno. Pomyślałem, że coś się mogło stać... - Scooby! Kudłaty! Jesteście! Wszędzie was szukaliśmy! Lordowi udało się naprawić korki... - powiedziała Daphne, przybiegając tu z Fredem, Velmą i von Tortem. - Emmat! Mówiłem, żebyś tu nie wchodził! - wykrzyknął zbulwersowany von Tort. - Von Tort, chciałem jedynie kupić Tort! - odgryzł się Emmat. - Do widzenia! - dodał i poszedł. - To był duch twojego pradziadka, von Tort! - powiedziała Marie, schodząc ze schodów - Nastraszył tych dwóch biednych detektywów! Jeśli się stąd nie wyniesiesz, zrujnuje twój biznes! - krzyknęła i poszła w głąb korytarza. Korytarz był dość długi, na jednym końcu (w którym zresztą stali nasi przyjaciele) były kręte, wąskie schody prowadzące na górę. Z drugiej strony było wyjśxie - tam skierował się Emmat. - Hm...dziwne - powiedziała Velma, patrząc przez lupę na podłogę - Po co duchowi kółka? - Velma ma rację - zastanowił się Fred - Czemu duch zostawia ślady ubłoconych kółek? - Może chce nas szybciej zjeść... - zastanowił się Kudłaty. - Zobaczcie! One prowadzą od schodów do wyjścia! - wykrzyknęła Velma. - Emmat zszedł ze schodów i wyszedł wyjściem... - zastanowił się Kudłaty. - Marie też zeszła ze schodów. - przypomniał von Tort. - Hmm, te ślady nie muszą być świeże. Równie dobrze może to być Phil - stwierdził Fred. - Idźmy wreszcie spać, dobrze!? - krzyknęła Daphne. *** - Piesku...nie mogę spać. A ty? - spytał Kudłaty Scooby'ego. - Ra reż - odpowiedział Scooby. - Pójdźmy coś przegryźć! - zaproponował Kudłaty. - Rokej. A więc nasi przyjaciele (dość niechętnie, bo pościel była wygodna) wyszli z łóżek. Już mieli wyjść z pokoju, kiedy usłyszeli dwa głosy. - Bob, nie mogę! Stracę cąły swój majątek! - powiedział pierwszy głos, prawdopodobnie należący do lorda von Torta. - Ale musi pan - odparł drugi, wnioskując po tonie i po wypowiedzi lorda należący do Boba Rippnera - Inaczej ten duch wystraszy wszystkich pańskich gości. Ci ,,detektywi" już niedługo stąd wyjadą. - Bobby, dobrze wiesz, że już się zgodziłem handlować tymi twoimi prochami. Jeśli oddam swój interes w ręce twoje i Sophie, policja na pewno zacznie mnie ścigać. - Scooby, to podejrzane - stwierdził Kudłaty - Lepiej powiadomimy Freda i dziewczyny. *** - Hm, myślicie o tym samym co ja? - zastanowiła się Velma, gdy Kudłaty i Scooby powiadomili ją o rozmowie. - Jeśli myślisz o kanapce z serem, sałatą, pomidorem i podwójną szynką to tak - odparł Kudłaty. - Nie - zaprzeczyła Velma - Czas przetrząsnąć pokoje. Chodźmy. Ledwo wyszli z pokoju, zaskoczył ich duch! - Wiejemyy! - wrzasnął Kudłaty. =/Start sceny pościgowej, rozpoczyna się muzyka Eye of the Tiger./= Scooby, Kudłaty i Velma biegną przez inne schody do jakiegoś korytarza. Chowają się w beczkach. Duch patrzy na tą, w której schował się Kudłaty. Niestety nikogo tam nie ma. Kudłaty pokazuje głowę w innej. Duch biegnie tam, jednak z jeszcze innej pokazuje mu język Velma, a Kudłaty się chowa. Duch biegnie do Velmy, ale gdy jest pośrodku rzędu z jakiejś z nich wychyla się Scooby. Duch próbuje go złapać, ale ten w porę się chowa. Nagle wszyscy troje podnoszą jedną beczkę i zarzucają ją na ducha, po czym uciekają. Fred i Daphne wchodzą za jakąś kotarę, która okazuje się tajnym przejściem. Lądują w bibliotece...naprzeciwko ducha z beczką na głowie! Duch zdejmuje beczkę i goni dwójkę detektywów po bibliotece. Fred i Daphne chowają się za regałem, a ich głowy udają książki. Duch przebiega obok ich głów. Nagle zatrzymuje się. Wodzi palcem po książkach, w tym po nosie Daphne. Daphne nie wytrzymuje i kicha. Kichnięcie przewróciło regał na ducha. Fred i Daphne uciekają. =/Koniec sceny pościgowej, muzyka ucichła./= Duch nagle zaskoczył Velmę, Kudłatego i Scooby'ego. Uciekając przed nim, wpadli na ścianę. To był ślepy zaułek! Duch ich osaczył, a jednak... - Co tu się wyprawia?! - krzyknął lord von Tort w piżamie, zaspany wchodząc do pomieszczenia ze świecą w dłoni. Światło się zapaliło. Za nim wbiegli Fred i Daphne. - Won stąd! Won, von Tort! Zrujnuję cię! - wrzasnął duch, po czym zniknął w oparach jakiegoś pyłu. Kudłaty, Velma i Scooby powąchali go mimowolnie i padli na ziemię. - To narkotyki! - zdziwił się Fred. - Emm...to ja...pójdę - powiedział nerwowo lord i poszedł sobie. Daphne z kosmetyczki wyciągnęła jakiś płyn i ocuciła przyjaciół. - Ta zagadka robi się coraz bardziej tajemnicza... - wetschnęła ocucona Velma, już w łóżku. *** Następnego dnia, gdy Marie, Phil, Stephanie, lord von Tort i Bob poszli sprzedawać ciasta, Tajemnicza Spółka postanowiła przetrząsnąć dwór. - Ja, Daphne i Velma sprawdzimy sypialnię lorda von Torta - zdecydował Fred - Wy pójdziecie do pokoju Phila i Marie. Potem wszyscy się spotkamy w pokoju Stephanie i Boba. *** - Wiesz, piesku, nie znalazłem nic ciekawego. - stwierdził Kudłaty, przeglądając pokój po raz enty - Phil i Marie muszą być niewinni. Inaczej musieliby coś tu schować. Pokój był niewielki. Stału tu dwa łóżka - jedno na środku a drugie pod ścianą. Jakiś marny stoliczek wisiał pod przeciwległej stronie jednego z łóżdk - stojącego po prawej stronie od wejścia. Było tu dość ponuro i ciemno. - Ro służący - powiedział Scooby - Oni rnają rały rwór. - Masz rację, Scoob - z rezygnacją westchnął Kudłaty - Hej, a to co? - Rartka rapieru - stwierdził Scooby. - Tak, ale co jest na niej napisane? ,,Prochy od Boba". Wydaje mi się, że Bob jest zamieszany w tą sprawę. Ale przecież...Hm, Scoob, on może udawać ducha! *** Daphne, Fred i Velma przetrząsali sypialnię lorda von Torta. Był to schludny pokój, było tam biurko przy ścianie nad którym wisiało lustro. Dwuosobowe łóżko z baldachimem zajmowało większość przestrzeni. Po obu stronach łóżka stały szafki nocne. - A to co? - zdziwiła się Velma. Patrzyła na metalowe puszki pod biurkiem na których ktoś nabazgrał flamastrem ,,narkotyki". - Mamciu, to prochy! - zdumiała się Daphne - Skąd wzięły się u lorda von Torta? - Może to on udaje swojego pradziadka? - spytał Fred. - Nie sądzę - odparła Velma - Jeśli już, to jest tym tajnym wspólnikiem potwora. Tym, który gasi światło, kiedy duch ma się pojawić - Wspólnikiem?! - krzyknęli jak jeden mąż Fred i Daphne. - Bob i Stephanie majstrowali przy korkach... - dodał Fred. - wszystko zaczyna układać się w sensowną całość - stwierdziła Velma - Fred, weźmy Kudłatego i Scooby'ego i zastawmy pułapkę. *** - No, tu jesteście! - powiedział Kudłaty, kiedy on i Scooby spotkali się z resztą przy pokoju - Chodźmy zbadać pokój Stephanie i Boba. - Nie potrzeba - przerwała mu Velma - Już znam rozwiązanie. Musimy zastawić pułapkę. - Rnaleźliśmy rlad - pochwalił się Scooby, podsuwając Velmie kartkę papieru. - ,,Prochy od Boba". Znaleźliście to u Phila i Marie? Świetnie. - Posłuchajcie, do złapania ducha potrzebne nam są żywe przynęty - powiedział Fred. - Na nas nie licz - obruszył się Kudłaty. - A zrobisz to za Scoobychrupkę? - spytała Daphne. - Nie. Na co mi to, skoro duch mnie otruje prochami. - A za cztery Scoobychrupki? - spytała Velma. - Rie - nie zgodził się Scooby. - A za cztery Scoobychrupki i pyszny tort bezowy od Marie? - spytała Daphne. - Możę być - Kudłatemu pociekła ślinka. - No to łapcie, a jak złapiemy potwora dostaniecie Tort! - krzyknęła Velma. Przysmaki natychmiast wylądowały w gardłach przyjaciół. - No to do roboty! - pogonił innych Fred. *** - Słuchajcie, chłopcy. Plan jest taki: musicie wywabić ducha z jego kryjówki w bibliotece. Kiedy będzie was gonił, Velma i Daphne owiną go siecią. Wtedy wyrżnie prosto w podstawiony przeze mnie tort gumo-bananowy! - oznajmił Fred. - Szkoda żarcia - powiedział Kudłaty - Potem zjemy ten tort gumobananowy. - Okej - zgodził się Fred. Tak więc Kudłaty i Scooby podeszli do biblioteki. Zastali ducha notującego coś. - Hej, brzydalu! - zagrał mu na nosie Kudłaty - Złap mnie, jeśli umiesz! - Arrgh! - ryknął na niego duch. Zaczął ich gonić. Zgodnie z umową, zwabili ducha w obiecane miejsce, lecz w pułapkę wpadł...lord von Tort, który obudzony hałasem postanowił sprawdzić co się dzieje. - AARGGHHH! - ryknął duch - Von Tort, zapłacisz za to! - Jau! - krzyknął Scooby. Bowiem usiłując wbiec po schodach, poślizgnął się o dywan, który spoadł ze schodów rrazem ze Scoobym. Dywan owinął się wokół ducha, na którego wpadł Scooby. Wobec tego duch i pies potoczyli się prosto pod jakąś ścianę. Tam duchowi zakręciło się w głowie. Z góry przybiegł Bob. - Brawo, Scooby Doo! Złapałeś go! - ucieszył się lord von Tort, który wydostał się z leguminy. - Zobaczmy, kim naprawdę jest! - powiedział Fred i ściągnął duchowi maskę. 'UWAGA! DAJĘ CHWILĘ ŻEBY ZGADNĄĆ KIM JEST DUCH!''' * * * * * * * * * * * * * - Marie! - wykrzyknął zdumiony lord von Tort, demaskując ducha - Ale dlaczego? - Chciała przejąć pański biznes - wytłumaczyła Daphne - Sam pan wiedział, że narzekała na ilość pieniędzy które zarabia. - A ktoś jej w tym pomagał - spiorunowała Boba wzrokiem Velma - Bob chciał żeby plan Marie się powiódł, wtedy on i jego przyszła żona Stephanie zamieszkali by w dworze lorda. - Skąd wiedziałaś? - spytał z rezygnacją Bob. - Pierwszą naszą poszlaką było zauważenie, że duch pojawia się wtedy kiedy gaśnie światło - odparła Velma - Domyśliłam się, że winowajca ma wspólnika, który go maskuje. - Potem były te ślady kół - powiedział Fred - Wiadomo, że mogły należeć i do Marie i do Phila. Jednak nie przyjrzeliśmy się butom pana Emmata - nie wykluczaliśmy go. - Potem jednak odkryliśmy, że duch nie może się przemieszczać tak szybko. Musi korzystać z tajnych przejść. A takie znali tylko bywalcy zamku - Marie, Phil i lord von Tort - dodała Daphne. - Ale lorda wykluczyliśmy od razu - powiedziała Velma - A co do Marie i Phila nie byliśmy pewni, póki nie zdałam sobie sprawy, że lord nie wpuściłny Phila do pokoju. - Natomiast Marie tam sprzątała - dodał Kudłaty. - Co do Boba, upewniliśmy się jak znaleźliśmy zapiski ducha które notował w bibliotece - powiedział Fred. - Bob, czy to prawda? - spytała Stephanie która weszła do pomieszczenia z miną i tonem człowieka, któremu czegoś nie powiedziano. - Bob szantażował lorda i kazał mu sprzedawać narkotyki. - powiedziała Velma. - Uszło by nam to na sucho gdyby nie te wścibskie dzieciaki i ich głupi pies! - zacisnęła zęby Marie, prowadzona przez Phila i dwóch policjantów. Boba również zakuto w kajdanki i wyprowadzono. *** Brawo dzieciaki! - powiedział następnego dnia lord - Upiekłem dla waszych żarłoków ciasto. Co do wyrobów, porozumiałem się z Emmatem i teraz to on piecze słynne ciasta von Torta! - Chyba ktoś już z tego skorzystał. - uśmiechnęła się Velma, patrząc na Kudłatego i Scooby'ego wcinających tort bezowy. - Scooby-Dooby-Doo! - zaskowyczał Scooby. Podejrzani Sprawcy Postacie Postacie główne * Tajemnicza Spółka: ** Fred Jones - Jacek Kopczyński ** Scooby Doo - Ryszard Olesiński ** Daphne Blake - Beata Jankowska-Tzimas ** Velma Dinkley - Agata Gawrońska-Bauman ** Kudłaty Rogers - Jacek Bończyk Postacie pomocnicze * Lord Vincent von Tort III (jedyne wystąpienie) - Jacek Kopczyński * Phil (jedyne wystąpienie) - Jacek Król * Stephanie (jedyne wystąpienie) - Marta Dylewska * Cole Emmat (jedyne wystąpienie) - Andrzej Chudy Złoczyńcy * Duch lorda Vincenta von Torta I (jedyne wystąpienie) (zdemaskowanie) - Jacek Kopczyński * Marie (jedyne wystąpienie) - Elżbieta Gaertner * Bob Rippner (jedyne wystąpienie) - Grzegorz Kwiecień Inne postacie * Wilma Binkley (jedyne wystąpienie) (tylko wspomniana) * Lord Vincent von Tort I (jedyne wystąpienie) (tylko wspomniany) * Lord Vincent von Tort II (jedyne wystąpienie) (tylko wspomniany) * Oficerowie policji Poszlaki * Ślady kół * Kartka z napisem ,,Prochy od Boba" * Narkotyki w pokoju lorda * Papiery z umową na oddanie posiadłości Bobowi z pracowni ducha Kategoria:Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu?